


Noisy Neighbors (Mark Fischbach/Markiplier)

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, PG-13, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn Everett used to live with her brother, Nathan, until she turned 23. She then grows a pair and decides to move away to the wonderful city of Los Angeles. Lucky her, she's moves into an apartment and lives next door to one of YouTube's nicest YouTubers, Markiplier. Hmm. Wouldn't you just kill to be in her place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In, Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! This is my first story on here so I don't get what things are supposed to do. If I do something wrong or improper, please don't hesitate to correct me. Now, I hope you enjoy!

"I can't talk right now. Just...let me call you back later," I respond over the phone, pinching the bridge of my nose with stress. I hang up before anything else is said. It's been about a few days since I moved out to L.A. So far, my experience has been a bit...tiring. At least the neighbors are quiet. Well, the ones that are here. Apparently, the neighbor next door is gone for a business trip in New York. The only thing I don't like about the people around me is that they seem kinda nosy. I mean, how else would they have known that? Unless they're friends with him, but I heard he just moved in, too. His name's...Mike? No, not Mike. It started with an M. Never mind.

Anyways, I sit down on the carpeted floor and stare at all my boxes. So. Many. Boxes. My eyes lock onto a smaller box. "Ha. Tiny box," I whisper, making myself laugh. Grabbing the box, I open it and take out what's inside. A small award and plaque sit, bubble wrapped. I feel a bit sad just thinking about it. I was in elementary school and it was the last award I got before my mother and father passed. I remember walking up on the stage, hearing my name being called out, but noticing something. They weren't there in the audience. Immediately, I knew there was a problem. I rushed off the stage and hurried out to see my older brother with a scared look.

They got into a car accident with no return. Doctors said they were killed on impact, that there was nothing they could do. My brother and I stayed with my aunt for a few years until he turned eighteen. My family gave us some money so we could live on our own. I personally didn't think it was a good idea, but he wanted to branch out. Surprisingly, I learned to cope with our parents' absence. My brother, on the other hand, fell into depression. It took years for him to finally learn that he has a big responsibility to take care of. That responsibility was me.

This apartment is my first time being alone, separated from my brother. When I told him about moving, he freaked out. He's overly over protective. I totally can't wait until I start dating again. That's another thing he panics about so you can imagine I haven't had many lasting relationships. Basically, my brother watched, is watching and will be watching me like a hawk now that I'm on my own. That's Nathan in a nutshell.

Placing my mind back into the present, I stare at the award and plaque. Where should I put this? An idea pops into my head as I run to my bedroom. The window has a little ledge, perfect to use as a shelf. The award could stay, but eventually, I'll move the plaque. Maybe I'll hang it up. Who knows? I walk back into the living room and start unpacking the boxes. Most of these things are just decor and clothing. All the big furniture was set in the house by Nathan when I first moved in so I can cross that off the list of chores. I force all of my clothes to fit in the dresser and put up the decor that can be put up without tools. There were still boxes left filled with smaller pieces of furniture like lamps and stuff. With hours passing, I finally finish...everything.

My brain and body feel so weak and strained. I need sleep. Thankfully, I got all of my moving stuff done today. Nathan taught me to do what's important all together, to not break it up over the course of days or weeks. Well, look where that's gotten me. My apartment is clean and neat, but I may have broken some bones along with deteriorating my brain, bit by bit. Again, sleep is my main priority. Dragging my feet along the floorboards, I reach my bedroom. Just as my fingertips touch the doorknob, I hear knocking on my front door. "Why?" I loudly groan. That wasn't intentional. Now, the person at my door probably thinks I'm crazy. Great.

I sigh and make my way towards the front door. My hair's a mess, my eyes are baggy, and I am exhausted, but I don't care. You knock on my door at ten PM after a tough day, you face the consequences. Consequences being my face. I open the door and see a man with a big M on his shirt, looking as exhausted as me, actually. "Um...Hi. My name's Mark Fischbach and I live next door," He says. Mark. That was the name.

We shake hands as I introduce myself. "I'm Autumn. Autumn Everett." Silence passes over us for a few moments. "Was there a reason you came here?" Running his fingers through his hair, he nods.

"I just wanted to...warn you about my noise levels. I make YouTube videos and I tend to shout a lot. I usually have some things to help reduce the sound, but I haven't put them up yet so if you hear shouting, don't worry about it. Unless they're shouts of pain or fear, then you should worry." He made a not-so funny joke, but with the last of my energy, I force a laugh. Being generous to my neighbors should be helpful in the future. Maybe they'll bake me a pie or something. I have no idea.

Back on the subject of sound, how loud does he plan to be? I have recording to do soon. "I'm sure it won't be a burden. If you do decide to be loud though...could you try not to?" That sounded less rude in my head. "It might not make sense, but basically, I need you to try to be quiet. I also record things."

"I'll try, honestly. If I get out of hand, you can just tell me." He seems so nice. Is it an act? I know I always try to be nice even though I'm a mean person. Well, I'm not mean, I'm just grumpy, at times. "I'm exhausted. I guess we'll be seeing each other around."

I smile and say, "I hope we will." It took me a few seconds to actually recognize what I said. "Wait! I-I meant guess! I was trying to say guess!" It actually wasn't as big a deal as I made it. Well, maybe it sounded like was hitting on him or something.

He laughs at my mistake. "We just met and you're already flirting with me! I know I'm irresistible, but wow!" He jokes, teasing me. I wasn't flirting! My brain can't function because of all of the moving and lack of sleep. I'm so flustered that I can't even say anything. I'm an easily embarrassed person. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna go now...before you start flirting with me again. Hope to see you around, Autumn."

Just as he begins leaving, I quietly shout, "I was not flirting!" Closing the door, I walk back to my bedroom and toss myself onto the bed. Pouting with crossed arms, I whisper to myself, "Pfft. Flirting. I wasn't flirting." Lying in bed, I notice how far away the light switch is. I groan as I hop off my bed and switch the light off.

I look around at the eerie darkness and hurry into bed. In the past, I was that kid who feared the dark with a fiery passion. During the early stages, my mother had to stay in my room until I fell asleep because I thought monsters would get me. Obviously, now I know monsters are fake and don't exist. Totally.

Okay, maybe I still have a slight fear of the dark, but I'm not a wimp anymore. If Freddy, killer or animatronic, comes after me, I know to drop kick him and run away. I clear my mind and close my eyes. Drifting off to sleep, I set up a nice scenario in my head. Yes, a good, happy story in my brain helps me have better dreams, but apparently, that rule didn't work.

Consciousness slips away from me and I fall into a deep sleep. My dream land seems kinda creepy, but after a few quick glances, I recognize it. The buttons, the doors and the posters. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! What a lovely place to be. Oh look, it's three AM.

Already, I hear Freddy's laughter. He's in here. Why did this have to be my nightmare? I slam the buttons, closing the doors around me. "Hey, Freddy? Could you just...go away please?" I plead. To comfort myself, I treated this as if I were playing the game from the safety of my own home. Okay, four AM. Two more hours, then I'm free. I hope.

A small counter appears beside me. 26% power left? This is just a nightmare. None of this is real. I don't care. The laughter's back. Suddenly, I hear Foxy pounding on the door. 21%, 14%, 9%. I'm obviously done for. With one more pound, everything becomes pitch black. My power's completely gone! Stupid Foxy!

"Hurry up, you coward!" I shout out to Freddy. I have to accept my fate...even if it means dying a gruesome death. His quick, little theme plays before he cuts the music off, leaving me to the silence of this...extremely creepy room. "Come on. Come on," I whimper, waiting for the kill.

Without warning, He pops up in front of me, screaming like a maniac. Before I became a stuffed animal-human hybrid, my eyes forcefully open. I feel my heart almost popping out of my chest. Running my hands through the blankets around me, I calm myself down.

My phone buzzes on the nightstand beside me. I reach over and pick it up. 9:51 AM. Did my nightmare wake me up nine minutes before my alarm? Really? I stare at the text message from my friend, Travis. Unlocking my phone, I decide to give him a call. "Well, good morning, Ms. Everett!" He greets me. How is he so energetic in the morning?

"Hey, Travis," I respond. "How are you doing?" I begin some small talk even though it's not necessary. Travis' my best friend and doesn't need small talk. I could literally just blurt out anything and he'd go along with it. Travis was actually one of the decisions that I made, which disobeyed my brother's. He didn't like Travis at all. Nathan thought and still thinks Travis is a bad influence on me. Well, he's not wrong.

Travis' very outgoing, while I, on the other hand, am very secluded and shy. Us two, we're polar opposites, but we're still best friends. "How am I doing? I should be asking you that!" He starts. "So, how's the big city of L.A. treating you?"

"It's great. My apartment is already clean, for the most part, and I've met all my neighbors."

He asks the obvious question, "How are your neighbors?"

I take time to think. "They're nice, but kinda nosy. So far, my next door neighbor, Mark Fish...Fisc-"

"Fischbach?" He sounds so excited. How did he know that?

I remember for a second. "Yeah. Fischbach. How did you know...and why do you care?"

He begins to screech and scream really loudly. "Oh. My. God. I'm booking a flight to California right now."

"Woah, woah. Let's not get out of hand here. Explain?"

"Remember that YouTuber I tried to get you to watch like a year ago? Markiplier? Well, that's who you're living next door to. Anyways, I gotta go get plane tickets, but I'll send you a link to a video of his. Bye!"

Before I could even say my goodbyes, he hangs up on me. Rude. I check my messages to see a blue link to YouTube following a text.

Next time you see him, can you ask if he's single?

I stare at the text and laugh. Travis' treating Mark like he's my friend. I just met the dude. My finger taps on the link, opening the YouTube app. Wow. I laugh at how coincidental the title of the video is. "Five Nights at Freddy's FAIL Compilation," I read it aloud. The video already begins with screaming, anger and frustration. Wait. He's playing on 20/20/20/20? Oh my God.

My eyes read the text that slides on the screen. For seven hours? That is...a lot of dedication, man. I barely got through the sixth night. Just imagining the seventh night on the hardest difficulty makes me want to...punch a tree or something. Focusing back on the video, I pay attention to Mark's pattern. His expertise with this game is doing him well, at least in the beginning. One thing I don't understand is why he tests his luck with the whole "waiting at the last second" skill. Freddy's theme doesn't really last that long.

Watching until the end, I stand corrected. After those long hours and attempts, he wins at the very last second. I strangely feel so happy for him. I would never have been able to win 20/20/20/20. Well, now I feel a bit starstruck, knowing I live next to him. Surely, people would kill to be in my spot. Soon enough, I begin to watch more of his videos. With watching his videos, I come across a few fan-made videos. One that really caught my attention was called Markiplier Shirtless Sexy Video. It was an older video, but I still...uh...admire the video. He's kinda...attractive. Is it wrong for me to say this about my neighbor? At least I'm telling the truth. Lying to myself is wrong so I'll just come out and say it. Don't get me wrong, Mark's handsome and nice, but one of those things can't be true. How many men can you call attractive and extremely nice? Not considering big time celebrities like Misha Collins or Tom Hiddleston, zero.

Finishing my thoughts, I toss my phone aside on the bed and stand up. I pick out clothes and jump into the shower, washing away these thoughts of Mark. Taking my mind off of him, I take time to think about my future housewarming party. More like housewarming gathering. Already, I can make a guest list in my head. There aren't many people that I know so I only have...three guests. Nathan, Travis and Nathan's girlfriend, Kara. Should I invite my family? They did raise my brother and I in our time of need, but on the other hand, they can get rowdy when it comes to partying. Plus, I plan for the party to extend and turn into a sleepover. Yeah, I can cross them off the mental guest list. So, we're having a party of three. Yay.

After washing up, I get out of the shower and put my clothes on. I walk out the bathroom and into the kitchen. A small bowl of cereal will suffice, seeing as I have not a single thing to eat as a meal other than cereal and ramen. Finishing my food, I dump the spoon and bowl into the sink and step out my front door.

How exciting! My first adventure in L.A that's not considered house hunting or getting lost going to my apartment. Long story short, I haven't left my apartment since I moved in. Let's travel foreword to the supermarket!

Walking through the city causes me to feel a bit nervous. I'm a young woman, traveling through a big city, alone. Wow, I'm an easy target. My hands run down my pocket in search for my phone, but it's no where to be found. Did I leave my phone at home? Well, now I'm an even bigger target. If I get attacked or kidnapped, I have no way of contacting help. Oh God, I have to stop thinking about these things.

Once I reach a supermarket nearby, I enter it and begin to find the stuff I'm looking for. I just need to get my stuff and get out. While I'm here, I should get materials for the housewarming par...gathering. Drinks are the main thing on my mind. Unlike me, they all drink, all three of them. By drink, of course I mean alcoholic beverages. Innocent little me hasn't ever drank anything, not even beer. That was because of Nathan, though.

Thinking back, I'm both surprised and confused. I did attend college for a year or two before dropping out. How did I never get to drink? Anyway, I grab two six packs and place them in my cart, alongside some party snacks and basic household needs. Oh no. I'm going to have to carry all these bags to my place. God damn it. Now, I really wish I had a car. After paying and bagging everything, I take my long journey back to the apartment.

Just as I reach my door, I almost toss all the bags to the ground. My arms and fingers hurt so much. Wow, I'm weak. I pull out my key and insert it into the keyhole. "God," I hear someone groan. Looking around, I see Mark walking down the hall. Coming closer, I notice something. He looks terrible.

"Hey, Mark," I greet him with a small wave. There's obvious discomfort in my voice. "You look horrible...i-in the sick way." He smiles a little, but it's quite obvious he's in pain. I watch as his eyes fall to the millions and millions of bags on the ground. Okay, that's a slight exaggeration, but it all weighs the same.

"Do you need any help with that?" He asks, pointing to the bags. Again with all the kindness! Is he just never mean? Not even a little bit? I turn the key, opening the door and cross my arms. "What?"

"You're sick, Mark. Go rest up and take your medicine or something." When people are too nice, it bugs me. I know I should be grateful, but why don't they do anything for themselves? It sounds selfish, but we all have that point where we just want to do things for ourselves and only ourselves. There's no way someone is always this happy and helpful. "Oh, I saw some of your YouTube videos. How the hell did you beat 20/20/20/20?"

His laughter turns into heavy coughing. "Sorry. Uh...I honestly don't even know. It was just luck, I guess." Just looking at him, I feel bad. "I should...go take my meds."

"Yeah." I grin just a teeny bit. I wonder if he'd recognize it. "Well, I hope to see you around." He laughs lightly before heading into his place. It makes me smile knowing he remembers. Well, I guess it did happen last night so it wasn't that difficult.

Shoving all the bags into my apartment, I hurry into my bedroom. Luckily, I get to my phone just as it begins to ring. Let me guess, it's Travis. I pick up the phone, answering, "Hello?"

"Hey, Autumn!" Yep. Travis. "I already got the plane tickets and I should be at your place tomorrow night." Holding the phone, I walk to the living room, now covered in bags. First, it was boxes, now it's bags. My home will never stay clean. "Oh, did you ask Mark if he's single?"

Sighing, I reply, "Travis! I met the guy yesterday. Plus, I'm not gonna bother him. He's sick."

"Hmm. You just want Mark all for yourself, don't you?"

I scoff and say, "Again, I. Don't. Know. Him. I'm not sleeping with a stranger." On the other end, I hear him laugh.

"Isn't sleeping with strangers the point of being a young adult? I'd take that opportunity if I could." Okay...what? He's sending me mixed messages. Does he or does he not want me to sleep with Mark? This conversation has just spiraled out of control and I am so confused. "I have to finish packing. Just think about it." Before I could even respond, he hangs up on me. Just think about what? He is the one who likes Mark and he wants me to sleep with him? I...I don't even understand.

Travis will tell me one thing and mean the other. He's just like the stereotypical woman. I don't even want to attempt to understand what he meant. I roll my eyes and reach for the pile of bags. Now, to organize a ton of things again. Quickly, I throw all the food in the cabinets and fridge. I need a roommate. All of this work is just too much. Since all of that is done, time for me time. The first thing that pops into my mind is my baby. In the living room, I spy with my little eye something guitar shaped. Yes, a guitar. More importantly, my little baby cakes. I've had this guitar for about twelve years. This is the exact same guitar that comforted me and got me through my parents' death. Approaching this beautiful piece of wood work, I pick it up by the neck and sit down on the couch with it, resting on my lap.

Surprisingly, it's already tuned. What luck. Right away, I have a song in mind to play. I'm a fan of Kansas and I'm also a big fan of Supernatural, the TV series. It's obvious that I begin playing Carry on My Wayward Son. Once I start singing along, my mind wanders away from the real world into my own little bubble of music. Midway through the song, I stop from being interrupted by a knock on the door.

Placing my guitar on the couch, I go get the door. To my surprise, it wasn't Mark. I hoped, or at least thought, it was him. "Am I being too loud? Sorry, I just-"

"No, it's fine. I actually came here to visit a friend," The man points the the door across the hall. "Anyway, I wanted to say you have a beautiful voice. Now, I see your voice matches your exterior." Wait...is he flirting with me?

Clearing my throat, I say, "T-Thanks. I'm Autumn." I can't believe he called me beautiful. Should I feel uncomfortable or flattered? Maybe both.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Andrew." I don't really know what else to say. "My apologies if I made you uneasy. It's just when I see or hear a pretty person, in your case, you're both, I just have to bring it up." Did it get hot in here or is it just him? I mean, I won't deny how hot Andrew is. His fashion sense is on point, his shaggy hair is light brown and his face is...attractive. Don't get me started on his green eyes. I love a man with pretty eyes. "Are you in a band or anything like that?"

"I wish. I don't think I have enough skill to be in a band."

He grins with a small chuckle. "Oh, please. You're perfect for a band. Actually, I'm starting a band and need some members. Do you think you'd be interested?" Really? I've never really thought myself as the band chick. I'm more of a coffee shop passerby, but I'm willing to take on a new persona. I nod and watch as his smile grows. "Great! Here's my number." He grabs my hand, pulling out a pen and writes his number on my palm. "I hope to see you around." I smile and nod, closing the door as he leaves. Hope? That's my thing! Well, I guess it is just a word.

Turning around, I start...contemplating what just happened. After about half an hour, I think I understand what occurred. Okay, so a stranger, Andrew, was being all creepy and listened to me singing through my door. He knocked on my door and began to flirt my face off, throwing compliments in every direction. With me being all flattered and bubbly, he invited me into his band. Wow. All of that actually happened. A big plus to all this was that Andrew is hot. If it were an ugly dude, I may have been a bit more uncomfortable and maybe, I would've shut the door in his face. Apparently, I am very judgmental.

Since that all that's cleared up, I sit back down and pick up my guitar. Ah, my baby. "Now that Mr. Hot Guy is gone, it's just you and me," I whisper to my guitar. Involuntarily, I was saying it in a voice that you'd say to an actual baby. Weird. I gently begin strumming away a small lullaby. A lullaby from my childhood, actually.

I did get this guitar twelve years ago, but I got it from Nathan. He gave me his own guitar. Before he did that, he'd play quite well, actually. When I was younger, I remember he would sing and play me this lullaby, an original. Sadly, I don't remember the lyrics and chances are Nathan doesn't either. Curse my family's bad memory! If I remembered it, I probably would've made it a family thing. I'd sing the song to my children, my children would sing it to theirs' and generations passing, everyone in my family would know the song. Maybe I should write my own lullaby. That's a good idea.

Putting my guitar down again, I get up to find a piece of paper and a pen. As I begin my search, I hear Mark's voice through the wall. Oh no. Thin walls, huh? His voice wasn't loud, but that's probably because he's sick. Imagine his voice at full power, screaming at his video games. Oh, the horror! For now, everything is muffled. Being the nosy person I am, I decide to press my ear against the wall. Is this eavesdropping? No, it's listening with great intent. "It's just goop!" I hear him shout. Was he filming? He works way too hard, in my opinion. He's sick. I'm sure his fans would understand a little break, right? I step away and get back to finishing my paper and pen search. Looking down, I notice Andrew's number on my hand.

Is it...too early to text him? I'm kinda bored and want to talk to someone. I'll text him and if he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't have to talk. I pull out my phone and enter the number, then I start my text.

Hey, Andrew. It's Autumn. The girl with the beautiful voice (and face, according to you).

Almost instantly, he replies.

Why don't others recognize how pretty you are? Anyway, are you going to join my band? The first meeting's Monday.

Surely, he doesn't expect an answer now, right? I do want to join, but would Nathan approve? I know the reason I moved out was to be in my own place of solitude and get away from Nathan's grip, but I don't want to disappoint him. As controlling Nathan can be, he means well and I love him for it. His grip can be a bit too tight at times, but it usually does protect me in the end. No matter how terrible his overly protectiveness gets, I love him and I still believe I need his consent for big events. A band isn't that big, I guess. He'll be fine with it. If I'm happy, he should be too. Feeling slight guilt, I type and send.

Enough talking about me. I'm joining the band and I'll be there on Monday. Just send me an address of where to meet and I'll be there.

Seconds later, he sends me another text.

It's at my place. I'll just pick you up. Does ten sound good?

Is that a date I hear? After sending him the okay, I stuff my phone into my pocket. What was I doing before this? Oh, well. Not doing...whatever it was anymore. Now, I'm bored. I strangely want to talk to Mark. This might sound weird, but I want him to be my friend. See? Weird.

With my lack of things to keep me busy, I decide it's a better time than any to make my...138th video. This tradition I've started began when I was about ten. Around the same time I got my guitar, actually. My aunt told me to do this as a way of coping with my loss. At the time, I was on the verge of getting over it, but she still insisted upon it. My dad's old camera was passed down to me and I used it to make videos. Not just any videos, videos to my parents. Everything I say in the video are things I wish I could tell my parents about the month. In the first few months, I couldn't do it without crying or tearing up, but eventually, I learned to do this as if I were actually talking to them. It may seem stupid or creepy in a way, but it's tradition.

Digging through other things, I find my camera. I've used different cameras over the years, but I save all of the footage. Turning it on, I set it up in front of the couch. I sit down and press record. With that, I take a deep breath and begin.

"Month 138, I think. Hey Mom, Dad. Well, this month I moved out of Nathan's place in New York and into an apartment in Los Angeles. L.A sun is great, but New York will always be home to me. Most of this month, I've just been...moving in, so I don't many exciting things to say. I plan to put up the plaque from...that year. It'll be like a tribute for you guys or something." I pause for a second, thinking about them. "I miss you guys. I know you two wouldn't want me to let this hold me back or haunt me, but it's difficult. I'm gonna get back to the happy stuff. Travis is coming to visit me on Friday. He's mostly excited to see my neighbor, Mark. You guys wouldn't know about him. He's a YouTuber. I explained YouTube videos ago. Mark or Markiplier, his YouTube name, is actually my next door neighbor. Travis is a huge fan of him which is why I worry about having him here. If Travis gets here and tries to even touch Mark, I...have no idea what'll happen." Before I could finish the video, there was a knock at the door. Pausing my recording session, I stand up and open the door. Speak of the devil. It was Mark.

He seems a bit...distracted. "Hey, Autumn," He greets. Why is he here? "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"N-No." What? This is not what I meant by wanting to be friends with him. "Why do you ask?" He opens his mouth to speak, but I watch as his eyes drift off onto my recording space.

"Were you recording?" I nod, but before I could tell him it was okay, he begins with his niceness. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I sigh and cross my arms. "It's fine, Mark. Why did you ask if I was doing anything tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you'd help me set up some stuff." He sneezes, covering his nose with his shirt. It's not fair. He's sick and frail, which makes me want to help him. I wonder if he did that on purpose just to make me feel obligated to help him. No, he's too nice, he wouldn't do that. "Sorry."

I squint, biting the inside of my cheek and say, "Fine, but when should I come over? My friend is arriving from New York at night and I'd prefer to keep him away from you for your own safety. He's a big fan." Mark laughs, probably underestimating Travis' power.

"Maybe he could help us." Wow. Travis would probably do everything, but help. If it involves physical labor, he will not do it. If Travis were to help, he'd probably lift a box, put it down and call it hard work. Afterwards, he'd sit down and watch Mark and I work. He'd probably be checking out Mark in the process of his laziness. That's one of my main pet peeves. Laziness. Of course, it's fine on occasion and even on your personal time, but if you're expected to do something, do it. Don't sit there and watch everyone else. This is the only problem I have with Travis. He's just so unbearably lazy. I just thought about this, but how is he not fat? The entire time we've been friends, he's been skinny. From being around him all the time, I know he eats tons of junk food and never works out. I've been mentally ranting so much that I forgot Mark was here. "Autumn? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just...thinking. Anyway, you don't want Travis near you. Trust me." He looks at me with a confused stare. I'm going to have to explain it, aren't I? "One of the reasons Travis and I aren't dating is because he's not into me. He's more into you, if you catch my drift. Plus, he's a huge fan and has difficulty understanding boundaries. He won't hesitate to...go for you. Do you get it now?" I think I'm scaring him. Without hesitation, he nods.

"Well, you can come over at around twelve or one, if that's okay with you." I nod with a smile. "Well, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Ooh, can't wait? Seems like we're upping the ante. I say my goodbyes and close the door. Am I excited to be helping the Mark 'Markiplier' Fischbach? Maybe. Again, I'm feeling starstruck. I want to tell Travis about all of this, but I think he'll feel a bit...jealous and that's not fun.

Sitting back down, I continue filming. "I guess I have a date with a friend tomorrow! Mark and I will be setting up...stuff. Come to think of it, I didn't ask him what we were setting up or what exactly we were doing." I start to question myself. Why didn't I ask him anything? I was blinded by my starstruck feelings. "It doesn't matter. Mark's a cool person and he's nice too. He won't murder me and wear my flesh...probably. You two don't have to worry. Nathan taught me a few defense tricks so if Mark makes the slightest intention to hurt or touch me, I will judo chop him and run away. Maybe I'll throw him on the ground and kick him around for a few minutes just to be safe. In all seriousness, Mark's kind and just needed some help. Now, to seal everything up. I will talk to you next month. I love you guys." With that, I end the recording and turn off the camera. My mind's just blank as of what to do next. There's so much time in a day, it's hard to use it all.

I pull out my phone, calling Andrew. Hopefully, he picks up. "Come on, dude. I'm bored," I mutter to myself. With moments passing, I hear his voice.

"Hey, beautiful," He starts with. I can feel the grin on his face over the phone. Apparently, he can feel my disapproval. "Sorry. Hey, girl who I think is pretty, but doesn't allow me to call her that because she has a thing against compliments. Better?" As he laughs, I shake my head.

"It's not that I have a thing against compliments, I have a thing against false compliments. If I don't believe it, then it's just you lying to me so that I can feel better or so you can gain some...benefits. I know how people work, especially men." Walking into my bedroom, I toss myself on the bed.

"The best compliments are the ones about your insecurities or the things you don't believe are true. Also, not all men are like that. Some of us just want to make a pretty girl, like yourself, smile." Man, all he does is make me blush and feel all bubbly inside. "Plus, what can I say? I'm a flatterer. Anyway, why'd you call me?"

Don't change the subject like that, Mr. Flatterer Man! I love hearing his compliments although it seems most of them aren't true. To me, at least. "I was bored and needed someone to talk to." Thinking about what I said, it sounds...strange.

It was silent for about a minute. "How about me and you go out for a few drinks?"

Right away, I respond with the little, innocent angel on my shoulder. "Sorry, I don't drink."

"Okay, how about dinner?"

That could be a possibility. "When?"

"Right now. I'm still in my friend's house so I'm right across the hall. My car's parked outside and I'm wearing...decent clothes for a date." Oh. A date. My fourth night in L.A and I already have a date.

"Sure. I'm wearing...decent clothes, too. I'll wait outside." I hang up and walk out my front door. Leaning against Mark's door, I wait for Andrew to come out. A few minutes later, he comes out of his friend's place and walks me downstairs. "So, this is a date?" He nods, easing my mind. I would've went through this entire night second guessing myself. He did say date before, but maybe it was just something to say, a meaningless phrase. Now, I'm kinda nervous. This is my first date in a while, in years. I'm gonna mess it up. I just know I'm gonna make myself look like an idiot.

Entering the car, I start to feel meticulous about everything having to do with me. Am I smelly? Am I sweating? Can he hear my heart beat? Where is he taking me? Going on dates with strangers is normal to most people, but not to me. I prefer to know about the person before going out with them. What if the person's a serial killer? What if he's a person who like fast paced relationships? I take things slow. I'm thinking about this too much. God, I need to stop. "Autumn? You okay?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the road. Well, Andrew's not the first to ask me that.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I take relaxing breaths, calming myself down. I won't mess this up. A relationship is something I have been wanting for a while. I can't mess this up.


	2. Dating 101

After the nerve wracking car ride here, Andrew guides me into this fancy restaurant and sits us down at a romantic table for two. Taking a few deep breaths, I try to stay calm. Obviously, it doesn't work. Anyone in my position would feel this way, right? This is my first date in years and my date is extremely attractive. How could anyone stay calm in this predicament I have here? My fingers twitch and tap against the table as I stare at Andrew, sitting across from me. The menu's right in front of me, but I can't seem to find the strength to pick it up. What if I knock something over like the...like the salt shaker? Well, that right there is bad luck in itself.

"Do I have the right to call you beautiful now?" His voice rings, knocking me out of my paranoid panic. "I mean, either way, I'm calling you what you are. Beautiful, beautiful and even more beautiful." I laugh, not really knowing what to say. Should I thank him? "I'll take your smile as a yes, beautiful." God damn it. Now, I'm blushing.

Finally, I pick up the menu. Opening it, I begin to speak. "If you call me beautiful, can I call you handsome?" By the smirk and chuckle, I can tell he'd like that. We remain quiet, looking through the menu, but I've never been here. I have no idea what's good or not. "If the waiter swings by, can you order for me? Just order anything good. I have to use the bathroom."

Just as I turn around, he grabs my wrist. "Wait. Are you allergic to anything?" Aw. He's actually concerned about this. At least, that's what I think. What I hope. Maybe he's plotting to find my weakness and use it against me. Probably not. I shake my head as he releases the grip from my arm. Hurrying into the bathroom, I notice other girls fixing up their hair and make up as well as using the bathroom. Surprisingly, it's very busy in here. Who would've guessed that a bathroom is busier than the restaurant itself? I approach one of the mirrors and stare at my lack of make up and not so lack of messy hair. God, I wish this date was planned so I could've had time to look pretty. Well, Andrew thinks I look beautiful already so that's a nice one up.

As I begin fixing my hair, I notice another girl staring at me. She's clearly giving me this look of...rage? Okay, maybe it's not that clear, but I know the look was bad. For all I know, she might be envious or something. I try to ignore her, but she just keeps glaring at me. What is her problem? There's a small possibility that she could have something dangerous and that this could end very badly, but I decide to turn around and approach her. If only she was still there when I turn around. My slight movement must've lead to her running out. This whole thing was just...weird.

Walking out of the bathroom, I see Andrew speaking to the waiter. If only I came out seconds earlier, I would've been able to order for myself. Oh well. When the waiter left, I sit back down across from Andrew. His eyes were glued to his phone. "Lookin' at anything interesting, hmm?" I say, startling him. I don't think he noticed me when I sat down. Weird. I laugh as I get comfy in my seat.

"Oh, I ordered a burger with fries and salad on the side. Since it's a common meal, I thought you'd like it," He grins. I see what he did there. Brought up the order to steer away from me scaring him. Your cute face and cute gestures won't confuse me! "So...what took you so long in the bathroom?" What? You don't just ask a woman what she did in the bathroom? Well, since he asked so nicely...

I slightly narrow my eyes at him before starting my story. "I was just fixing my hair, but then I noticed this weird chick staring at me. I was gonna talk to her, ask her why, but she just ran out. It was really creepy." I draw my attention back to Andrew to see that he's...thinking. Not that it's weird to see a guy think, even though it doesn't happen often, it's just that he seems really focused. Like 'teacher picked on me, but I wasn't paying attention the entire lesson' focused. I know that kind of focused like the back of my hand. Ah, the memories. "What's wrong?"

"What did she look like?" He asks, kinda demanding. Why is he so concerned? Should I be worried? "Was she blonde, green eyed, a little ugly looking?" After thinking about it, I nod. She was blonde, green eyed and ugly, but that could have been any blonde, green eyed, ugly chick. I knew people who fit that description in high school. "It seems that you've just met my ex. I don't think we should stay here." What?

Leave? We just got here! "What about...the food?" Of course, my main concern is the food. How do you just leave these poor, defenseless plates of food? It is just not polite! "W-We don't have to leave. If she comes over here and says something embarrassing about you, I won't care." By the look on his face, he would care and he just wants to get away from her. "Oh, fine." He grabs my hand, almost dragging me out the entrance. Bye-bye, food. May you rest in pieces. With that, we leave the restaurant. "Well, where are we going now?" I ask as we get in the car. Another restaurant, hopefully?

"You are going home. We'll continue this date some other day, okay, beautiful?" Some other day? We left this beautiful restaurant with its beautiful food just because of a stupid ex-girlfriend and he wants to continue the date another day. This is my first date in a while and I was actually looking forward to going out with Andrew. This is total bull. "Look, I'm sorry, but I have to avoid her. She's...just really clingy and weird. I dated her out of pity and if she sees you, she'll go berserk and maybe hurt you. You know how weird people are. Something bad happens to them and look, they become insane. It's for the both of us, to keep us safe." I...I guess I know where he's coming from, but how could he say those things about her? How could he date her out of pity? That's just cruel, in a way. She must've been heartbroken when he broke up with her.

As he looks over at me, I nod and say, "I understand. It's fine. We'll finish the date another time." I can see he feels guilty and he should. "Just take me home. I have stuff to prepare for." I know I shouldn't be mad...or I should? I don't know, but I am mad at him. We drive in silence, but after a bit, he starts up some conversation.

"Is tomorrow good...for the date retake?" He asks. I shake my head, knowing that he's probably staring at me. Andrew strangely has this talent for driving and multitasking which is actually a huge hazard. "Why not?" Hanging out with him this long has shown me that he is big on prying info.

"I have a friend flying out here from New York and if you were thinking of doing breakfast or lunch, I have to help my neighbor with stuff so I can't." I'm not about to abandon Mark and Travis for a date with Andrew. As much as I like Andrew, I want to be friends with Mark and I want to keep my friendship with Travis. Well, Travis is weird. He might like the fact that I'm going out with an actual human being...or he might pretend to enjoy it so I can leave him alone. In my house. Next door to Mark. I will never let that happen, for Mark's sake. "Chances are I won't be free for a date until next week. I'll obviously be there for the band meeting on Monday, but I don't think I'll be able to stay for long." He's silent, but I can feel the disappointment radiating off of him.

He sighs and asks, "Who's the neighbor you're helping? Is it a guy?" Out of everything I said, he pulls that out? Unbelievable. Well, Mr. Hot Guy seems to now be Mr. Jealous Hot Guy. That's...flattering. I think.

It's been almost an entire car ride and I haven't looked at him until now. "His name's Mark. He's just a friend and he doesn't seem to be on the hunt for a relationship. No need to worry about losing me."

He laughs and rolls his eyes. "A guy is always on the hunt for a girlfriend or even a one night stand, if desperate." Well...what does that make me? I won't even ask.

"Mark isn't like most guys. He's nice and-"

"It's all an act. I'm being nice to you because I want you to be my girlfriend, but Mark may just want a one night stand. How long have you known this guy?" I put up two fingers and watch as Andrew quickly glances at them, laughing. "Two days? Oh, he totally wants to get into your pants." Obviously, I'm not amused by him. Mark is my friend and my friend only. If he wanted to get into my pants, he probably would've already tried and I would've stopped him. I mean, my virginity isn't part of some vow of celibacy or something like that, but I plan to power through the physical temptations. Unfortunately for me, guys don't want to wait. "Look, I like you. A lot. I'm just telling you these things to protect you. Be careful around him. That's all I'm saying."

I cross my arms and stare out the window. We stay silent the entire car ride and even when we arrive at my door. "So I guess this is goodbye," I quietly say. Honestly, I just want him to go. This was supposed to be a beautiful date where I fall in love and start to plan my future marriage, not a date where I have to deal with this jerk and defend my friend.

"Yep. I'll see you Monday, then." Suddenly, he closes his eyes and leans forward. A kiss? Can you believe him? I silently unlock my door and hurry in, closing the door behind me. No kiss for you, Mr. Jealous Mean Hot Guy. Just when I thought I was in the clear, he starts pounding on the door. I really regret this date. "C'mon, Autumn. You can't end a first date without a kiss. It's the rules!" At first, I try to ignore him, but can someone really ignore an angry, jealous, mean, hot guy? The answer is no. Let's cross ignoring him off my list. Now what? Time passes as I think about what to do. A plan finally unfolds.

"Can you just go away?" I shout at the door, hoping he can hear me.

He laughs, "That woudn't be right. A proper date involves a kiss or a hug, at least!" Well, to be honest, this wasn't even a proper date. He's got no right to call it that. "Just take a step out your door and give me a kiss. I won't bite...unless you want me to! One kiss and I'll leave you alone."

"No, you jerk! Don't expect to see me for another date. Actually, don't expect to see me at the band meeting either! Just go away!" I'm trying to be as loud as I can. Maybe someone will hear us and hopefully, be a good civilian about it.

"You have to come to the band meeting! I need band members! Just get your stupid a-" He abruptly stops. What happened? Is it dangerous to look outside? There's only one way to find out. Slowly, I approach the door and open it. What the hell? He's just...gone. Where could he have gone though? I check around the hall. As unsurprising as it sounds, he's nowhere to be found. How is that possible? Well, there's no use dwelling on it. I pull out my phone, check the time, then put it away. It's only six? Wow. We were on a date for an hour and it might not even be a full hour with all the car rides and arguing. Lovely. Little innocent me thought this date was going to bloom into a nice relationship with cuddling and kissing and hugging. Now, it's just poop. I'm sure if Nathan were here and knew about this, he'd be very happy...and angry with Andrew for hurting my feelings. He'd thank Andrew before pummeling his face in.

My fingers run through my hair as I open my door, walking back inside. This date was a waste of time. I could've stayed home...watching YouTube videos, I guess. To be honest, there isn't much to do at my house. I would get a TV if I watched TV and could get one for an affordable price. The Internet trumps television anyway. All I can do in my house is sing, dance, write, draw, use my laptop and play guitar. I am horrible at half of those things, but it doesn't stop me from trying.

My cell phone buzzes, knocking me out of my thoughts. Let me guess, it's Travis. I pull out my phone and to my surprise, it's Nathan. "Hey, bro-bro!" I greet.

He sighs, "Why do you call me that?" I laugh and throw myself on the sofa. I always call him that, but it ends up angering him more than anything. "You know what? Don't answer that. Anyways, I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down." I laugh again, knowing the fact that I'm already sitting.

"What? Did someone die? Is someone pregnant?" Chances are if someone were pregnant, it would be his girlfriend. Kara's been with him for as long as I can remember. I think I was about sixteen when they got together. Surprisingly, they haven't gotten married yet. I wonder why. Maybe they were waiting for me to leave. "Are you getting married?"

In the background, I hear Kara shout, "Yeah right!"

"No. No one's getting married right now," Nathan loudly says to cover up Kara's rants. She gets a bit carried away when we discuss marriage. Actually, she gets carried away when we mention anything in that general vicinity. I can see how bad she wants to get married, but I also know that Nathan wants to wait for the perfect time. I've actually tried a few times to push him to propose to her, but he just ignored me. They're perfect for each other. Well, I guess anyone who can deal with Nathan's stubborn self is great, but they love each other a lot. It's obvious. "Can you listen to me? Please?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't visit for the holidays. I can't accumulate enough money to fly out there right now. Hopefully, I have enough by New Year's. I'm sorry." My heart drops. Today's just a bad day, I guess. It sure does seem like it.

I try to find words to say without making him feel bad, but it's really difficult. "Oh...it's fine. I'll see you then." There's a long awkward pause between us. With this sad news, I don't feel like talking to him. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." With that, I hang up. It is a shame that he can't come, but I guess it's the price of living away from home. I wish I had money to go to New York myself, but my money is his money. Wait! That means he can't come to the housewarming party-gathering. Well, today just sucks. I slide my phone back into my pocket and sit by my computer. At least tomorrow will be a brighter day. Travis is coming and I get to help Mark with...something. I still don't know what it is.

On my computer, I open up YouTube and something immediately captures my eye. Mark. Well, Markiplier in this case. God, YouTube! I know I watched a lot of his videos, but you don't have to bombard me with them! My whole recommendation bar thingy is literally filled with his videos. I move my cursor over to the close page button, but I don't press it. "What is that?" I say, laughing along with my words. It's a video of Mark...pole dancing. Clicking the video, I whisper to myself, "Oh my Mark. So scandalous." God, if Mark heard me say that, he'd think I was a creep. Maybe I am a creep. Well, I am watching a video of my male neighbor pole dancing in strange underwear.

The video was short so right away, I'm done with it. I would question Mark about the whole pole dancing aspect of it, but no. I'm very focused on his legs. How the hell are they turning ways they shouldn't? I should ask him about it. That wouldn't be too creepy, right? No, I'll just walk up to him and say, 'Hey, Mark! What the hell is wrong with your legs? I noticed that they were turning in odd ways in the pole dancing video of you.' Yeah, Mark will totally be fine with that and not be creeped out at all. Sarcasm, I swear. I think being sarcastic is my life long talent. If only there were jobs that needed sarcasm. Man, I would be swimming in money if that existed.

I close YouTube and stand up, heading into my kitchen. What shall I have for dinner since that bastard, Andrew, didn't get me any food? My eyes quickly scan everything as I open up my cabinets, drawers and fridge. Ramen or Cup-O-Noodles? Decisions, decisions. Cup-O-Noodles it is. Unwrapping the container, I pull out a cup and begin to fill it with water. I shove it in the microwave and watch as the water boils up. Once it's done, it comes out of the microwave and into the noodle container thingy. After a little bit, boom! The chef prepared meal is done.

Sitting down at my tiny table, I slurp down the noodles in minutes and then head to bed. I bring up my phone and check the time. Eight. It's freaking eight and I feel so tired. Groaning, my face falls flat into my pillow. You know what? Forget correct sleeping patterns that keep you healthy. I am sleeping right here, right now. Just as my eyes slowly close, my phone decides to be a giant prick and rings with its ever so loud ring tone. "Oh, for the love of..." I mutter, picking up the phone and placing it to my ear. "What?" I didn't even check who it was now that I think about it. Chances are it's...

"Hey! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. It's going to be so awesome!" Travis. "I get to see you. I get to see Mark. Everything will be amazing. Especially Mark."

"Well, aren't you the fanboy. Now, explain why you called me. Shouldn't you be asleep? It's like...eleven over there," I say. I strangely sound like I'm his mother. "Oh wait. You're probably out with some people. On the hunt for a boyfriend before you come to L.A, I see."

Laughing hard, I hear him choking. Once his dying dies down, pun intended, he continues with light chuckling. "On the hunt? I'm going to meet Markiplier tomorrow. Why would I hunt for a boyfriend when I'm going to meet Mark? My hunt is over. Mark's my new boyfriend."

I sit up and continue the conversation. "Travis, you haven't met him yet. I don't even think he's gay."

"Nevertheless, I'll sway him with my child bearing hips."

"You're a man. You can't bear children."

"Let me dream, Autumn! I thought you were my friend!"

Sighing, I just decide to give in. "Fine. Just sway those hips. I'm sure Mark'll change his sexuality in a second," I mumble in the most lifeless tone I could possibly make. Travis being here with me makes me happy and worried. He's my best friend in the entire world, but he's also Mark's biggest fan apparently. He's going to embarrass me in front of Mark, I just know it. This sounds like I...have feelings for Mark and don't want to look like a fool around him, but it's more like I really want to be his friend. He seems like a really cool and nice person to be around. Maybe his nice-ness will rub off on me.

"If my hips don't work, I don't know what will." He pauses with thought. We're such good friends that I can hear and feel his silence. "Hey, if Mark and I don't work out, maybe you can-"

"No. I'm not going to date my neighbor. I'm already done with dating in L.A and I've only been on one date." I feel the anger boil inside me just thinking about Andrew. That douche.

He laughs and asks, "You went on a date? Damn, you've only been in L.A for like a week! How was it?" Honestly, I don't even want talk about it, but if Travis wants to hear it, he'll hear it. I tell him the entire story. From Andrew hearing me sing, to him trying to kiss me. "That...asshole! Are you sure you're okay?"

I smile, knowing he cares. I mean, I knew he would, but it's always so refreshing every time. "I'm fine. I just wanna sleep this day off. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Preparing for my arrival, I see." I laugh a bit.

"Not really. I have to help Mark with something in his apartment." As I said that sentence, my thoughts were scolding me. Suddenly, I hear a large and heavy gasp. Oh no.

"You're going to be in Mark's home? Helping him? Are you helping him or 'helping' him? Did you offer or did he invite you? At what time is this happening? Will I be there? What will you two be doing? Can I-" Right then and there, I hang up. Why did I have to tell him? It just slid off my tongue! I knew I shouldn't have told Travis about it. He's never going to leave me alone now. I made a huge mistake. My phone starts to ring and of course, it's Travis. I turn off my phone and slid it under my pillow. I'm not going to deal with him right now. I can't.

I pull some clothes out of my dresser and take a shower before bed. I clear my mind and focus on one thing: Mark. Ew. I sound like I'm on the hunt. Well, I'm not. At least not in the slutty, one night stand or less slutty, boyfriend kind. I'm just looking for a friend. A friend and a friend only.


End file.
